Chocolate and love?
by uchanbaek
Summary: [Kaisoo's drabble]-Special White day. Jongin adalah salah satu anak populer di sekolahnya yang punya banyak fans, tapi banyak orang yang tidak tahu bahwa dia itu pemalu. :3 / "Tetap saja Kau pengecut. Dasar pengecut. Kau tidak mencintainya. Omonganmu hanya seperti sampah. Omong kosong."/Tahu apa kau tentang perasaannku? Aku tidak omong kosong. Aku benar-benar menyukai Kyungsoo!"
1. Chapter 1

**Chocolate and Love?**

**baekyeolidiots**

**Kaisoo|T|drabble|romance|fluff|**

**Discalaimer **

**Story belong to me, cast belongs to god and their self. **

**Don't like, don't read :) and review after read this story.**

**.**

**.**

Jongin benci saat-saat menjelang hari valentine seperti ini. Padahal ini masih 2 hari sebelum hari valentine tapi sudah banyak dari beberapa gadis yang memberinya coklat. Loker nya pun penuh setiap harinya dan jangan lupakan meja nya di kelas juga yang tersimpan beberapa coklat juga surat cinta. Sungguh Jongin tidak tahu gadis mana saja yang memberinya itu, lagian dia juga sama sekali tidak peduli. Huh, begitulah sekira nya resiko menjadi anak laki-laki popular yang di gilai para gadis.

"Arrggghh aku benci coklat!" Jongin menjerit frustasi di tempat duduknya. Sedangkah Oh Sehun teman sebangku Jongin hanya bisa mengelus punggung temannya itu.

"Kau jangan berlebihan seperti itu Kim Jongin! Aku saja yang mendapat coklat tidak sefrustrasi kau." Ujar Sehun datar.

Jongin mendelik tajam ke arah Sehun, menatap teman sebangkunya itu tak suka. "Itu lain dengan mu. Aku sama sekali tidak suka coklat."

"Well aku tau itu."

"Jadi harus aku apakan coklat-coklat ini? Membuangnya?"

"Jangan! Kejam sekali membuangnya, kau akan banyak menyakiti hati para gadis Jongin. Setidaknya bawa dulu ke rumahmu."

Jongin menghela nafas berat. Benar juga apa kata Sehun, setidaknya walau pun dia tidak suka coklat, Jongin harus tetap menghargai pemberian seseorang dan menyimpannya atau mungkin ia akan bagikan ke tetangganya? Haha sepertinya itu ide bagus.

"Rasanya aku seperti di terror oleh benda berwarna coklat itu. Padahal ini masih satu hari lagi sebelum valentine day. Arrhh."

.

.

Jongin tidak tau dengan pasti kenapa ia membenci coklat. Mungkin karena orang sering mengatakan kulitnya coklat? Tentu alasan yang tidak masuk akal bagi yang mendengarnya. Tapi sungguh, Jongin jadi sensitive mendengar kata 'coklat' gara-gara itu. Sebenarnya ada alasan lain kenapa ia membenci coklat, bisa di katakana Jongin sedikit trauma dengan coklat dan valentine day.

Dulu ketika di Junior High School dia pernah mengatakan cinta nya pada seorang gadis di hari valentine dan memberi gadis itu coklat. Dia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa ia akan di permalukan di depan umum oleh gadis yang ia sukai itu. Well, sebenarnya Jongin sudah sangat percaya diri akan diterima oleh gadis itu, tapi ketika dia member coklat, si gadis dengan muka memerah menamparnya dan menolaknya. Jongin malu, sungguh malu. Dan ke esokan harinya ia tahu bahwa gadis itu ternyata alergi coklat. Jongin jadi menyesal memberinya coklat.

"Bersiap untuk besok menunggu terror barumu Kim Jongin!" ujar Sehun sambil tertawa, sesaat sebelum ia meninggalkan Jongin di kelas. Jongin yang sedang membereskan bukunya hanya memasang muka tidak sukanya. Tentu saja, karena besok adalah hari valentine dan pasti ia akan mendapatkan lebih banyak benda menyebalkan itu.

"Apa gadis itu tidak tahu kalau aku tidak suka coklat? Hah menyebalkan!"

Ia menendang meja kasar sebelum meninggalkan kelas. Hari ini tidak ada latihan basket, tapi Jongin harus mengembalikan buku yang ia pinjam 3 hari lalu dari perpustakaan.

Jongin mempercepat langkahnya, ia takut perpustakaan akan segera tutup dan ia tidak mau menerima resiko di denda oleh pihak perpustakaan karena telat mengembalikan buku.

Tas nya lumayan berat Karena buku yang ia pinjam ada 3 buah, memasuki tingkat akhir di sekolah memang mengharuskannya banyak belajar dan meminjam buku dari perpustakaan sebagai bahan pembelajaran.

'Bruk'

Jongin jatuh terjerambab di dekat pintu perpustakaan. Sungguh ia akan memaki orang yang menabraknya ini.

"Maaf, Maafkan aku." Ujar orang itu-Seorang pria bertubuh lebih kecil- yang menunduk minta maaf sambil memunguti bukunya.

"Ya—ka—"

Jongin tidak melanjutkan ucapannya. Sungguh ia tidak menyangka orang yang di tabraknya ini ternyata pria yang ia 'ehm' Sukai selama ini. Do Kyungsoo, anak kelas sebelahnya.

Jongin segera membantu Kyungsoo membereskan bukunya. Jantungnya berdebar kala ia tidak sengaja bersentuhan dengan kulit lembut Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo berdiri. lalu sekali lagi menundukan kepalanya meminta maaf. "Ma—af", ucapnya gagap saat mendapati Jongin yang tengah berada di hadapannya saat ini.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga minta maaf," jawab Jongin kikuk. Ia berjalan melewati Kyungsoo dan segera masuk ke perpustakaan, menunaikan rencana awalnya yang ingin mengembalikan buku dengan jantung yang berdebup kencang.

Sungguh Jongin tidak menyadari seseorang disana yang masih mematung dengan pipi bersemu merah.

.

.

"Apa aku bilang terror mu semakin banyak. Bagaimana kau akan menyingkirkan benda-benda ini di lokermu Jongin?"

Jongin hanya memasang wajah datarnya. Gila saja, ini masih pagi dan para gadis yang merupakan penggemarnya sudah merusak moodnya. Lokernya sudah benar-benar penuh oleh benda yang menurut Jongin menjijikan itu.

Ia mendesah frustasi. "Aku tidak tahu!" lalu pergi setelah membanting pintu lokernya.

Sehun hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, tidak heran dengan kelakuan Jongin itu. Ia mulai memasukan coklat-coklat yang berjatuhan di lantai dan memasukannya ke loker Jongin kembali.

"Padahal , kalau di jual kan Lumayan. Dasar bodoh! Kenapa dia tidak berpikiran seperti itu ya?" Sehun bergumam.

.

.

Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk menongkrong di kantin sekolah, tapi karena guru sedang rapat dan mereka pun belum sarapan ya tentu saja moment ini di manfaatkan dengan sebaik-baiknya.

Jongin dan Sehun sedang menunggu pesanannya dan meminum orange jus di depan mereka. Kantin ramai saat guru tidak masuk kelas dan mereka tidak belajar seperti ini. Jongin sesekali mencuri pandang (ke belakang) ke bangku dimana Kyungsoo dan teman-temannya sedang mengobrol dan tersenyum kecil kea rah namja manis itu.

"Kau jangan hanya berani memandangnya dari jauh saja Kim Jongin, coba dekati dia."

Jongin menggendikan bahunya acuh. "Aku tidak mau, aku kapok."

"Kau masih trauma kejadian SMP? Astaga Kim Jongin, kau berlebihan!"

"Diam kau! Kau tidak tahu sih seberapa malunya aku saat itu." Ujar Jongin sewot.

Sehun hanya memutar bola matanya, Jongin temannya memang sedikit berlebihan. "Kau hanya baru di tolak sekali saja sudah putus asanya berlebihan," lalu memukul temannya dengan sendok yang ada di dekatnya. "Jangan sampai menyesal jika dia sudah di ambil orang lain."

"Jika kau tahu, dia sering berdekatan dengan Chanyeol-Hyung. Aku yakin mereka sudah pacaran."

"Bodoh! Chanyeol Hyung itu sudah punya pacar, Baekhyun Hyung!"

Jongin menoleh dengan cepat kea rah Sehun dan membulatkan matanya, "HAH?! Kau serius Sehun?"

"Tentu saja! Kau—ck bahkan berita itu pun kau tidak tahu, payah!"

"Hah, tapi tetap saja—aku tidak yakin juga dia suka padaku." Jongin mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Kau tau, kemarin aku bertabrakan denganya…hah rasanya jantungku lemas sekali Hun."

"Lebay."

"Aku serius, aku gugup..bahkan tidak mengajaknya ngobrol atau apa.."

"Kau memang bodoh Jongin…"

"Jika aku bisa memutar waktu mungkin aku sudah minta nomor ponselnya…"

"Jongin….."

"jangan mengejekku…"

"Kyungsoo berjalan kea rah Kita!"

"APA?! Jangan bercanda."

"Tidak coba berbaliklah…"

Jongin dengan cepat berbalik dan benar saja Kyungsoo sedang berjalan ke arahnya dengan wajah menunduk. Jantung Jongin berdetak tidak normal lagi. Sungguh, mau apa Kyungsoo berjalan kea rah mereka….dan Ya ampun Jongin bisa melihat wajah Kyungsoo memerah.

Jongin berdiri ketika Kyungsoo sudah benar-benar berhenti di hadapannya. Tubuhnya yang lebih kecil itu benar-benar lucu jika berdiri di depan Jongin begini. Seperti terbanting dengan tinggi badan Jongin? Haha.

"Jongin….." Ucap Kyungsoo masih menundukan wajahnya. "aku yang membuatnya sendiri….dan Iniuntukmuakumenyukaimu." Lanjutnya sangat cepat di kalimat terakhir sambil memberikan sebuah kotak berwarna coklat.

Setelah itu Kyungsoo berlari dan menuju teman-temannya, mengajaknya untuk kembali ke kelas meninggalkan Jongin dan Sehun yang mematung, Shock?

"Jongin…tadi dia bicara apa?"

"Oh Sehun….."

"Ya…."

"Dia bilang dia menyukaiku…" Ujar Jongin yang masih mematung, dan itu membuat Sehun terbelalak kaget.

"APA?!"

Jongin tentu dengan sangat jelas mendengar kalimat Kyungsoo itu, walau terlampau cepat, tapi sungguh baginya itu sudah benar-benar terekam dalam memori otaknya. Ia membuka kotak coklat itu dan menemukan banyak coklat yang di bentuk dengan wajah yang menyerupai wajah Jongin-walau tidak benar-benar mirip-. Ia mengambil satu coklat dan memasukannya ke dalam mulut.

"Oh Sehun…."

"ya…"

"Sepertinya.. aku menyukai coklat sekarang…"

.

.

FIN

Aku tau FF ini ga jelas hehe

Maaf ya, aku Cuma pengen nulis apa yang ada di otak aku yang lagi mumet ini;-;

Mungkin telat cerita yang bertema valentine ini, tapi ide nya memang udah dari kemaren-kemaren dan baru bisa ketulis hari ini hehe

Rencana nulis Chanbaek yang valentine di tunda, mungkin nanti aku tulis buat yang Chanbaek vers nya ^^

Mind To Review? Thanks


	2. White Day

**White day**

**Exofanfiction**

**Baekyeolidiots**

**Kaisoo|T|Romance—Fluffy—friendship**

**Warning !**

**Yaoi, boys love story, boy x boy, gaje, sepet, typo, kurang manis.**

**No Bash! No plagiat! DLDR!**

**Disclaimer!**

**Story is mine—but all chara belong to god and their self.**

Jongin berguling-guling di kasurnya. Wajahnya saat menggambarkan kebimbangan. Ia mencoba meraih ponselnya dan mengetik sesuatu—sedetik kemudian malah menghapusnya dan menyimpan ponselnya lagi.

Minseok—yang merupakan kakak sepupunya sampai bingung sendiri melihat tingkah aneh Jongin. Dia sedang bermain PSP, tetapi matanya dari tadi melirik dan memperhatikan adiknya.

Lalu Minseok menyimpan PSP nya, setelah ia mematikan benda itu dan berhenti bermain game.

Minseok menoleh ke arah Jongin dan menegurnya, "Kau kenapa Jongin-ah? Ku perhatikan tingkahmu aneh sekali."

Jongin melirik Hyungnya, lalu membenamkan wajahnya di bantal –di sedang tidur dengan posisi telungkup.

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa."

"Kau yakin?"

"Hn,"

Minseok melirik meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya dan Jongin, mendapati kotak berwarna coklat, oh bahkan kotak itu sudah ada seminggu yang lalu, dan Minseok lupa menanyakannya.

"oy Jongin, kotak coklat ini milikmu?" tanyanya sambil meraih kotak coklat yang di maksud. "Wow—aku mau yah Coklatnya."

Jongin—yang semula hampir tertidur malah terbangun lagi dan dengan gerakan cepat dia merebut kotak coklatnya dari tangan Minseok.

"Tidak boleh!"

Minseok mengerutkan keningnya –aneh hey Sejak kapan Jongin menyukai coklat, biasanya dia akan baik-baik saja jika Minseok meminta coklat pemberian fansnya di sekolah.

"Sejak kapan kau suka coklat?" selidiknya.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu Hyung. Pokoknya tidak boleh."

"Hey—tapi kenapa? Biasanya kau akan—"

"Tidak. Tidak. Kau bisa mengambil coklat yang lain di kolong tempat tidurku. Tapi jangan coklat yang ini."

Minseok semakin mengerutkan keningnya—mencoba mencari tahu kenapa adiknya itu bersikap seaneh ini. Ahn—sepertinya ia tahu. Minseok menyeringai kecil.

"Hayo! Kau dapat coklat itu dari siapa heh-?" tanyanya sambil menyeringai.

"Bukan urusanmu." Jawab Jongin sambil melempar bantal dan memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamarnya—tentu saja sambil membawa kotak coklat—dari pada dia di Tanya hal-hal yang aneh oleh Hyung-nya. Terakhir dia hanya mendengar gelak tawa dari si pipi bakpau itu, ugh Jongin sangat benci kalau ada orang yang menggodanya.

.

.

Jongin lagi-lagi hanya memandangi kotak coklat milik Kyungsoo –yang sepuluh hari di berikan untuknya—dan dua butir coklat yang belum Jongin makan. Sebenarnya Jongin sangat ingin memakan coklat itu, Coklat yang Kyungsoo berikan untuk benar-benar enak, dia bahkan baru tahu rasa coklat bisa seenak itu setelah dia melupakan rasa coklat sebelumnya. Jongin memang sengaja menyisakan dua butir coklat yang berbentuk wajahnya , katanya untuk kenang-kenangan. Jujur saja, dia terlalu sayang memakan Coklat Kyungsoo.

Setelah kejadian memberi coklat itu, Jongin benar-benar jarang bertemu dengan Kyungsoo, biarpun bertemu pasti si pendek dengan mata bulat itu akan menghindarinya dengan pipi bersemu merah, mungkin ia malu.

Jongin sendiri terlalu gugup untuk menghampiri Kyungsoo atau sekedar menyapanya, jadi diam saja ketika Kyungsoo berpas-pasan dengannya dengan wajah menunduk malu.

Ugh, Jongin benar-benar gemas melihat tingkah Kyungsoo, jika dia seperti itu.

Tapi masalahnya saat ini adalah—tentang kejadian seminggu yang lalu, saat dia menemukan Kyungsoo berangkat bersama dengan Kim JunMyeon—ketua osis—di sekolah mereka. Jongin benar-benar merasa kaget dan yah dia teringat dengan kata-kata Sehun saat itu—

"Tuh Kan kau kalah cepat lagi, aku bilang apa! Kau harus melakukan sesuatu untuk mengungkapkan perasaanmu, dia saja berani memberimu coklat. Itu juga kalau kau tidak mau kalah cepat sama JunMyeon Hyung sih."

Oh sehun sialan! Dia memang paling pandai menakut-nakuti Jongin. Dia memang tidak mau terlambat lagi, apalagi dia tahu Kyungsoo juga menyukainya….

Tapi kan… Jongin tidak cukup mempunyai keberanian untuk mengungkapkan lagi perasaannya pada seseorang.

.

.

"Jadi aku harus bagaimana, Sehun?" Tanya Jongin.

Sehun sedang sambil memainkan ponsel. Jangan lupakan senyum yang sedari tadi tak berhenti berkembang dari wajah tampannya. Ia terkikik geli saat membaca pesan masuk, membuat Jongin yang sedari tadi hanya menyimpan kepalanya lesu di meja perpustakaan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sehun.

"Yach! Kau mendengarku tidak sih?" teriaknya geram pada Sehun.

"Sssst jangan berisik Jongin, ini perpustakaan. Kau mengganggu orang belajar tahu." Ujar Sehun memperingati Jongin padahal di perpustakaan itu hanya ada mereka berdua, lalu Sehun kembali focus pada ponselnya.

Jongin mendengus kasar. Oh Sehun memang menyebalkan—tapi kenapa dia betah berteman dengan orang bodoh ini ya?

"Sehun…"

"Jangan berisik Kkamjong! Kau menggangguku."

"Ake sedang meminta saranmu bodoh!"

"Aku juga tahu, makanya diam, aku sedang memikirkannya juga Jongin yang lebih Bodoh."

Jongin memutar bola matanya malas. Jangan heran jika dua anak ini sedang di perpustakaan, mereka sedang menjalani hukuman karena tidak mengerjakan tugas dari Song Songsaenim, guru paling killer di sekolahnya.

Jongin melamun lagi dan lebih memilih untuk tertidur di meja perpustakaan. Jongin langsung membelalakan matanya saat mendapati Kyungsoo baru saja masuk ke perpustakaan.

"astaga! Ada Kyungsooo! Aku harus bagaimana Sehun!" Ributnya sambil mencoba meraih buku dan menutupi mukanya agar Kyungsoo tidak melihat—dan Sehun masih tetap tidak peduli dia, masih asik di dunianya sendiri ,membuat Jongin kesal.

"Annyeoong saem, kata Lee Songsaenim beliau mau meminjam buku paket biologi." Suara Kyungsoo mengalun lembut terdengar di telinga Jongin.

Oh Tuhan—kenapa suaranya saja lucu dan manis sekali. Wajah Jongin seketika memerah.

"Oh Kyungsoo, mau meminjam berapa?"

"15 Buku, aku harus mengambilnya dimana saem?" tanyanya .

Jongin benar-benar merasa mendidih hanya dengan mendengar suara Kyungsoo saja.

"Di rak buku paling pojok bagian atas."

"Terima kasih saem"

Jongin memucat, dia melihat kea rah rak buku di belakangnya dan ah—buku Biologi yang di cari Kyungsoo. Ugh bagaimana ini? Kyungsoo pasti akan kemari. Dan benar saja, saat Jongin melirik ke sampingnya –agak jauh dari tempatnya duduk—dia melihat Kyungsoo sedang mencoba meraih buku itu, tapi karena tinggi badannya yang uhm maaf Kurang tinggi membuatnya tidak bisa meraih buku itu.

"ugh kenapa—tinggi sekali sih." Keluhnya.

Sehun melirik Kyungsoo yang sedang susah payah mengambil buku tetapi tidak berhasil, lalu menendang kaki Jongin di bawah.

"Akh" pekik Jongin tertahan.

"Kau harus membantunya bodoh—" Titah Sehun dengan wajah datarnya, beda sekali denganya yang tadi sedang terkikik geli.

"Kenapa tidak kau saja?" Bisiknya pelan.

"Oh Ya Tuhan—ampuni dosa ku, kenapa aku bisa punya teman sebodoh ini." Ujar Sehun lebay. Ia lalu melirik sinis pada Jongin. "Kau mau dia menjadi kekasihmu tidak sih?" Tanya Sehun sebal.

Wajah Jongin langsung memerah mendengar kata kekasih—uh Jongin itu memang pemalu.

"Ayo cepat! Kau mau aku yang membantunya dan dia jatuh cinta kepadaku begitu?"

Jongin melempar buku yang tadi ia pegang dan beranjak kea rah Kyungsoo.

Demi Tuhan—Jongin benar-benar gugup, dan yah dia mulai berkeringat.

Jongin langsung saja mengambil buku-buku yang di maksud Kyungsoo , tanpa peduli bahwa si mata bulat itu tengah menatapnya. Jongin tidak berani membalas tatapan Kyungsoo.

Dengan diam dia mulai menumpuk 15 buku biologi itu, dan Kyungsoo hanya memperhatikannya. Setelah selesai mengambil 15 buku untuk Kyungsoo, dan berdiri berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo langsung menunduk saat itu.

"Ini , 15 buku kan?" Tanya nya pada Kyungsoo yang menunduk. Jongin benar-benar gemas ya Tuhan.

"Em Ya, terima kasih—Jongin." Jawabnya kikuk.

Entah keberanian dari mana, Jongin mengarahkan tangannya dan mengusak rambut Kyungsoo yang selalu rapih itu, lalu tersenyum saat mendapati anak itu mengangkat kepalanya dengan muka bersemu.

"Ya, tidak masalah."

Jongin berbalik dan mendapati Sehun tengah terkikik menertawakannya. Sialan.

.

.

"Oh, itu drama sekali Kim Jongin, hahahah." Ejek Sehun setelah Jongin kembali ke tempat semula ia duduk bersama Sehun.

"Berisik kau. Sialan."

"pffffttt…kau tau bagaimana muka Kyungsoo tadi? Aku gemas sekali melihatnya."

"Jangan berani-beraninya kau Sehun, kalau kau memang masih sayang pada Luhan hyung." Geram Jongin.

"Hey—kenapa jadi bawa-bawa Luhan, aku hanya bercada bodoh."

"Terserah kau."

Jongin beranjak berdiri dan itu membuat Sehun berteriak kepadanya.

"Kau mau kemana? Tugas kita belum selesai."

"Aku mau ke kamar mandi. Cerewet."

Oh—sepertinya Jongin harus mengurusi hal yang satu ini dulu dari pada mendengar ejekan Sehun.

.

.

Jongin kembali berguling-guling di kasurnya. Ah ayolah Kim Jongin—hari ini kau harus berani. Ya berani untuk mengirim pesan pada Kyungsoo. Ini dia lakukan karena lagi-lagi Sehun menakut-nakutinya dengan memberi info pada Jongin kalau JunMyeon si ketua osis juga diam-diam menyukai Kyungsoo, dan tentu saja Jongin tidak mau kalah cepat dari si ketua osis untuk mendapatkan Kyungsoo. Setidaknya dia sudah punya satu tiket untuk bisa menjadi kekasih Kyungsoo. Hehehe

Jongin mengetikan beberapa kata yang uh yeah—Sehun yang sudah menyusun untuknya.

_To : SweetKyung_

_Hai Kyungsoo, ini aku Jongin._

_Uhm, maaf sebelumnya mungkin ini telat—tapi terima kasih atas coklatnya waktu itu :)_

Jongin menghela nafas. Mencoba menormalkan detak jantungnya, dan tangannya yang berkeringat.

5 menit tapi Kyungsoo belum membalas pesan Jongin. Dan ngomong-ngomong kalau Sehun sampai tahu apa nama kontak Kyungsoo di ponsel Jongin pasti si Bodoh itu akan menertawakannya. sweetKyung? Uh konyol sekali kau Jongin.

Menunggu balasan dari Kyungsoo saja membuatnya mengantuk. Jongin hampir saja terlelap dalam tidurnya ketika ponselnya bergetar. Dengan wajah berseri dia membuka pesan itu dan—Oh Sialan sekali.

Hanya operator.

Jongin kembali berguling dan tidur terlentang, memandang langit-langit kamarnya.

"Kenapa dia tidak membalas pesanku ya…." Gumamnya pelan.

Ponselnya kembali bergetar. Dengan wajah malas Jongin meraih ponselnya itu, dan…..

YA TUHAAAAN KYUNGSOOO MEMBALAS PESANNYA. Ugh cukup ini terlalu lebay.

Rasanya Jongin ingin sekali berteriak saat itu juga saking senangnya.

_From : SweetKyung_

_Oh Jongin, dari mana kau tahu nomor ponselku? Uhm, soal coklat itu aku malah ingin meminta maaf padamu. Bukannya aku tidak tahu kau benci coklat, aku tahu itu. Tapi teman-teman memaksaku memberikan coklat itu padamu, karena aku kalah taruhan :( maaf ya… maafkan aku._

Jongin sweetdrop.

Kyungsoo itu kenapa? Bukannya dia yang menyelipkan selembar kertas berisikan nomor ponsel itu di kotak coklat? Lalu apa maksudnya dengan teman-temannya memaksa untuk memberikan coklat? Jadi itu bukan dari keinginan Kyungsoo..begitu? Jongin Galau.

_To : sweetKyung_

_Aku menemukan nomor mu di kotak coklat itu. Uhm, tidak apa-apa. Aku malah menyukai coklat buatanmu._

Hah semoga saja soal Kyungsoo benar-benar menyukainya itu benar, tidak apa jika dia di paksa memberikan coklat ini padanya juga. Yang penting Kyungsoo benar menyukainya.

_From : sweetKyung_

_Terima kasih. Soal Buku itu… aku juga berterima kasih Jongin ^^_

_To : sweetKyungsoo_

_Yep, tidak masalah._

Setelah itu tidak ada balasan dari Kyungsoo lagi dan akhirnya Jongin memutuskan untuk tidur saja malam ini, semoga saja wajah Kyungsoo tidak benar-benar terbawa di mimpinya. Karena Jongin benar-benar merasa seperti seorang maniak Kyungsoo.

.

.

Sesuai saran Sehun, dia harus secara perlahan mendekati Kyungsoo. Yep! Di mulai dari menunjukan perhatiannya secara langsung atau tidak langsung. Dan Jongin benar-benar melakukannya, karena Sehun sudah berpengalaman dalam hal mendekati seorang yang di suka dan menjadikannya kekasih. Yeah, pengalaman nya dulu ketika mendekati Luhan—kakak kelas mereka.

"Jadi apa langkah selanjutnya?"

"Karena sebentar lagi whiteday, kurasa kau harus mengungkapkan perasaanmu hari itu juga. Sekaligus beri dia coklat, dan HARUS buatamu." Saran Sehun pada Jongin yang sedang tiduran di ranjangnya.

"Kenapa harus buatanku? Aku tidak bisa membuat coklat. Kau tahu itu kan?"

"yeah—aku tahu. Tapi sedikit berusaha demi menarik simpati Kyungsoo kan tidak salah juga."

"Baiklah. Tapi apa yang harus aku katakana nanti padanya? Aku bingung."

"Bodoh. Biar aku rencanakan dulu, kau tidak usah khawatir."

"Oh terima kasih kawan, kau memang teman terbaik ku—tapi sayangnya kau bodoh."

"Yach! Sialan kau!"

.

.

Ini hari yang sebenarnya sudah Jongin tunggu-tunggu. Seperti ketika valentine day, hari ini dia juga mendapatkan banyak coklat dari para penggemarnya. Tapi bukan itu yang Jongin tunggu, sungguh.

Ia menunggu hari ini karena akan mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Kyungsoo, yah sebelum semuanya pupus karena saat ini, jam ini, menit ini, dan detik ini, matanya menangkap siluet Kyungsoo yang sedang tersenyum malu berjalan dengan seorang yang bertubuh tidak jauh lebih tinggi—sedikit dari Kyungsoo—Kim JunMyeon.

Jongin tidak tahu jika perjalanannya harus berakhir sampai disini. Setelah seminggu penuh dia belajar membuat coklat bersama Hyungnya—Minseok—yang kebetulan pandai membuat coklat karena dia masuk club memasak dengan berbagai omelan dari mulut pedasnya membuat Jongin tampak seperto orang bodoh saat itu. Kata Sehun , Jongin memang bodoh sih, padahal dia juga bodoh.

Jongin keduluan start.

Dan dia merasa payah, ibaratnya seperti kalah sebelum berperang.

Belum juga dia mengibarkan bendera perang, tapi ia sudah kalah duluan. Memalukan. Harus di kemanakan muka tampanmu Jongin? Harus di kemanakan image mu yang sangat di gilai wanita itu? Harus di kemanakan harga dirimu yang kalah oleh seseorang yang tinggi badannya saja tidak mengalahkan tinggi badanmu?, tapi sayang tinggi badan itu bukan factor penentu hal semacam itu.

Ah jadi intinya..masa sih Jongin kalah oleh JunMyeon? Memang sih JunMyeon itu ketua osis…tapi tetap saja! Jongin juga kan ketua club dancer kok. Tidak kalah saing.

Hah. Jongin mendesah frustasi. Masa sih dia gagal lagi, untuk yang kedua kalinya? Sayang sekali.

Tapi yang membuat Jongin bingung adalah….

Kenapa saat ini dia malah mengiuti Kyungsoo dan JunMyeon yang masuk perpustakaan?

Bodoh. Jongin merutuki dirinya sendiri.

Jongin melihat Kyungsoo duduk bersama di kursi yang ada di perpustakaan. Dasar anak pintar, mau mengungkapkan perasaannya saja harus di perpustakaan. Itu pikir Jongin pada JunMyeon.

Jongin berusaha menyibukan dirinya dengan 'pura-pura' mencari buku. Berjalan mondar-madir di seberang rak buku yang menghalangi tempat duduk mereka, jadi memudahkan Jongin untuk mengintip. Untung tidak ada yang menyadari kehadirannya.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Kau bisakan hari minggu nanti?" Tanya JunMyeon. Jongin ingin sekali melemparkan buku yang saat ini ia pegang ke depan muka Junmyeon yang mencoba menggoda Kyungsoo dengan aksen bicara sok manis.

"Uhm, bagaimana ya? Aku sih sebenarnya tidak ada acara. Nanti aku pikirkan lagi deh." Jawab Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.

Jongin membatin. Kenapa Kyungsoo harus memberikan senyum semanis itu pada JunMyeon…..sial lagi-lagi dia ingin sekali melempar muka JunMyeon dengan buku saat si ketua osis itu juga memberikan senyuman balik—yang ugh lagi-lagi sok manis. Jongin muak.

"Kau kalah cepat lagi ya?" Tanya Sehun.

Jongin hanya mengangguk sambil mengintip kecelah rak buku.

Hening

Hening.

"Yach! Sejak kapan kau ada disini?" bisik Jongin.

"Baru tadi sih," Sehun menjeda ucapannya, lalu mengikuti Jongin mengintip acara pendekatan—JunMyeon dengan Kyungsoo. "Kurasa kau masih ada kesempatan. JunMyeon hyung sepertinya belum mengungkapkan perasaannya,"

Saat tahu akan da gelagat mencurigakan dari JunMyeon yang mencoba meraih tangan Kyungsoo dan menggenggamnya, Sehun berpikir..dia harus melakukan sesuatu agar Jongin—temannya—tidak keduluan start.

"Kyungsoo…." JunMyeon berdehem sebentar . "Sebenarnya aku…"

Dorong Jongin.

"Akh"

"Jongin…." Kyungsoo buru-buru menarik tangannya dari genggaman JunMyeon saat dia melihat Jongin tiba-tiba ada di samping mereka.

Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya malu, Sialan. Sehun brengsek. Dengan tidak elitnya dia di dorong. Ini memalukan sekali. "Oh, Hai Kyungsoo, Hai JunMyeon-Hyung…hehehe" ujarnya kikuk sambil berusaha tersenyum—sayangnya itu benar-benar terlihat di paksakan.

"Kau sedang apa disini Jongin?" Tanya JunMyeon.

"Oh, tidak… aku…aku…menggangu kalian ya? Maaf ya—sebaiknya aku pergi saja." Jongin membungkuk meminta maaf. Sesaat dia menatap Kyungsoo dan melihat seperti ada guratan kekecewaan dari mata bulat Kyungsoo. Jongin berjalan keluar perpustakaan berlawanan arah dengan tadi dia berasal dari dorongan Sehun (?).

Gagal sudah.

.

.

"ARRRHHH BODOH. JONGIN BODOH." Teriak Sehun Frustasi. Mereka sedang di kantin, dan kebetulan saat ini sedang istirahat.

"Sudahlah..lagian aku rasa JunMyeon-hyung lebih baik dari pada aku." Ujar Jongin terdengar pasrah.

"Dasar pengecut."

"Hm, terserah kau saja. Aku sudah malas." Sehun berdecih. Ia merasa frustasi sendiri mempunyai teman macam Jongin yang terlampau bodoh. Bagaimana bisa orang ini digilai banyak wanita? Astaga.

"Kau simpan dimana coklat itu?"

"Ada di tasku."

Sehun sibuk kembali dengan ponselnya. Sepertinya dia harus bertindak dan turun tangan secara langsung.

.

.

"Sehun…"

"Hng?"

"Apa sekarang JunMyeon-Hyung dan Kyungsoo sudah resmi pacaran ya?"

"Mana kutahu. Mau apalagi kau? Kau sudah menyerahkan? Tidak usah di bahas lagi kalau begitu."

Jongin diam. Lalu menghela nafasnya berat. "tapi tetap saja…." Ia menegakan badannya yang sebelumnya seperti orang malas dan terkulai lemas di meja. "Aku sedikit tidak rela sih…."

Sehun tetap diam saja.

"Apa arti dari coklat pemberiannya waktu valentine ya? Apa dia benar-benar terpaksa meberikan itu padaku? Apa dia tidak benar-benar menyukaiku ya?"

Sehun meliriknya tajam. Lalu menyimpan poselnya di meja.

"Memang kenapa? Kau tidak sungguh-sungguh menyukainya kan?" bentak Sehun. "sudahlah aku capek mendengarkan keluhanmu, sementara kau selama ini selalu bertindak seperti pengecut."

"Kenapa kau membentakku? Selama ini, aku tidak sepenuhnya pengecut kok. Aku juga sudah berusaha . berusaha mendekati Kyungsoo." Jongin balas membentak.

Sehun menyeringai merasa menang. Dia sengaja menyulut emosi Jongin. Jongin akan mudah emosi kalau dia di bentak seperti tadi.

"Tetap saja Kau pengecut. Dasar pengecut. Kau tidak mencintainya. Omonganmu hanya seperti sampah. Omong kosong."

Jongin—yang merasa tidak suka di bentak, apalagi Sehun tidak menunjukan rasa bersalahnya. Dia malah terlihat menyeringai membuat Jongin kesal dan ingin sekali melayangkan bogemnya di muka flat Sehun.

"Tahu apa kau tentang perasaannku? Aku tidak omong kosong. Aku benar-benar menyukai Kyungsoo!" balas Jongin teriak. Mebuat seisi kantin sekarang malah berpusat pada perdebatan duo Sehun dan Kai dan—

"Jongin…."

Kyungsoo.

Wajah Jongin memucat mendengar suara yang menurutnya lucu dan manis itu mengusik pendengarnya. Dia melihat Sehun menyengir lebar di depannya. Oh bodoh sekali. Sepertinya Jongin baru saja di jebak oleh Sehun—tapi bagaimana bisa Kyungsoo ada di kantin? Bukannya tadi bersama JunMyeon.

Jongin membalikan badannya. Dan lagi..dia mendapati tubuh kecil Kyungsoo berdiri di hadapannya dengan membawa sekotak coklat.

Tunggu.

Itukan coklat Jongin..

Bagaimana bisa?

Astaga…Oh Sehun!

"Terima kasih—atas coklat ini. Aku menyukainya—" ujar Kyungsoo gugup masih menunduk.

Jongin juga gugup. Sungguh. Lihat saja…mereka masih jadi pusat perhatian kantin…dan Jongin bisa mendengar jeritan pada wanita yang entah fansnya yang tidak rela atau fansnya yang mendukung dirinya dengan Kyungsoo, atau juga pada fujoshi yang senang melihat adegan seperti ini. Ugh kuping Jongin panas.

"yeah—baguslah…tidak masalah." Jawabnya masih menggaruk tengkuk, gugup.

Hening melingkupi mereka berdua. Masih berdiri dengan canggung dan saling berhadapan. Hanya yang terdengar saat ini adalah jeritan para wanita.

Kyungsoo mencoba mengepalkan tangannya. Dia mencoba mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap mata Jongin yang sedang menatapnya diam.

"Apa..soal surat ini benar? Dan yang tadi juga—" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Surat?" Jongin mengerutkan keningnya. Surat? Surat apa? Memang Jongin pernah menulis surat?

"ini…" Kyungsoo menyerahkan selembar kertas pada Jongin.

Jongin membaca surat itu. Oh Sialan. Inikan tulisan Luhan. Argh pasti ini rencana pasangan Sehun-Luhan. Well, dia harus mengucapkan terima kasih.

Jongin menghela nafas sejenak. Lalu menghembuskannya. Kau harus berani Jongin!

"Soal itu…aku benar menyukaimu Kyungsoo-ah…" kyungsoo langsung menunduk lagi—dia begitu pemalu—pikir Jongin. "tapi..aku tidak akan memaksamu. Aku tahu kau dan JunMyeon Hyung sudah…"

"aku juga menyukaimu..Jongin…"

Dan sebuah kecupan singkat di bibirnya seakan menjawab segala perjuangannya selama ini—walau tidak seberapa. Dan semakin ramailah kantin dengan jeritan histeris para anak siswi yang menyaksikan itu…Poor Jongin's fans.

.

.

To : sweetKyung

Happy White Day^^~

Terima kasih untuk coklatnya di hari valentine~ aku benar-benar menyukainya :*

Dan ini coklat untukmu..aku membuatnya sendiri, Khusus loh untukmu.

Datanglah ke kantin sekarang…aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu.^^

By KJI :*

.

"Kau memang yang terbaik Lu…rencana kita sukses."

"yeah—akhirnya Jongin tidak sendiri lagi. Dan tidak akan menggangu kencan kita."

**FIN**

Helawwww, hahah

Duh entah ya…aku padahal gada niat buat sequel ff ini:_: tapi tiba-tiba ada ide ^^ jadi ya di tulis. Dan sumpah ini apaan sih…hahahha gaje ya? Kurang manis? Sepet? Kayanya sih. Tapi aku udah usaha maksimal. Hargai ya ^^ dengan memberikan review berisi kritik dan saran, tapi bukan bash loh*^*

Btw aku lagi seneng buat ff yang menurut aku fluff (?) tapi gatau deh cerita yang aku buat dapet apa engga fluff nya :v tapi ya lagi seneng bgt serius…hahha oh iya..boleh dong tengok Chanbaek juga, aku update 2 ff hari ini, yang satu lagi judulnya **BEHIND THE RAIN :3**

Yang udah baca **REVIEW **ya ^^

**Thanks buat review nya di Chocolate and Love? Dan ini special buat kalian :* : yongchan| guest |rossadilla17|kaisoo fujoshi SNH |flowerdyo |brigitta bukan brigittiw |hdkl12 |**


End file.
